Severus Snape and the Next Great Adventure
by robinraven4ever
Summary: Many loved ones were lost in the War against Voldemort.  A woman gone from the Wizarding world for many years returns to help those living make peace with those gone.  Please Read and Review.   Warnings:  Sexual Content, Afterlife Crossover, more to come
1. In the Beginning There Were Three

The Next Great Adventure 

A FanFic taking place after the end of book 7. Warning: Crossover between the afterlife and wizarding world. Sexual content also. I am looking for a beta. If you're interested please send me a message. I am really bad with grammar.

I am trying to keep this as canon as possible. Roselyn Smithe was at school with Snape and Lily, but two years behind. To keep with Canon the three were friends.

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning There Were Three.**

Roselyn Smithe sat on the Hogwart's Express by herself. She had chosen a seat in the back of the train by herself. She was extremely nervous as a new student to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. When Professor Dumbledore had shown up at her residence to inform her foster father that she had a place at the wizarding school of Hogwarts, her foster father had agreed with much apprehension to allow her to go. With her gone, he would have no one to cook and clean for him, but he could report her as being at school and not be subject to inspections by welfare office and he would have more money not having to provide her food. She wondered if the other students would like her.

Roselyn jumped as the door slid open and a red haired girl and black headed boy walked in. "Are these seats taken?" asked the red headed girl.

Roselyn shook her head and the two older students came and sat down in the seat across from her. Roselyn couldn't help but take a second look at the dark haired boy. She was drawn to him for some reason she couldn't understand. She gave the pair a half smile as she pulled the schoolbook she had packed to read during the journey. "Magical Drafts and Potions". The dark haired boy gave her a slight smile and nodded approvingly at her when she began to read the book.

"Hi, I'm Severus Snape and this is Lily Evans. This is your first year isn't it?"

Roselyn smiled at Lily, as she nodded her head. "I am Roselyn Smithe"

"How lucky I am, I get to sit with two of Hogwart's beautiful flowers. Though, I will say Rose is a lot prettier name than Lily's sister Petunia."

Lily gave Severus a light poke in the ribs. "That's not nice, Severus."

Roselyn blushed, and said a quiet "Thank you!"

Lily turned to look at Roselyn, "So what kind of family do you come from, are your parent's wizards?"

Roselyn shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, my mom gave me up for adoption when I was born. My adoptive parents died when I was 5 years old in a car crash. I've been in the foster care system ever since."

"I'm so sorry," said Lily in a most sincere voice.

"Does it matter if my parents were wizards?" Roselyn asked with a timid voice.

Lily and Severus exchanged a curious glance before Severus answered. "To most people no, but there are a few that think muggleborn, or children born to non-wizarding families shouldn't be accepted at Hogwarts."

Roselyn's eyes widened, in apparent fear.

"Don't fret too much about it. You may very well be a wizard child, though I kind of doubt it as you would have probably given to a wizard had your parents been wizards. If not, you're in the same boat as me. Both of my parents are muggles."

Roselyn breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"So Sev, what house do you think she will be in?"

"Hmm, as she does not knowing her parentage I would say probably not Slytherin. Tell us more about yourself Roselyn. What do you do for fun? How often do you get in trouble, and how do you get yourself out of trouble."

Roselyn shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't sure what they were meant by houses and Slytherin. "I love to read. There was a used bookstore down the street from where I lived. The owner liked me so she would let me borrow a couple books at a time from the store. Then I could bring them back when I was done. She knew my foster parents wouldn't give me the money to buy them. I avoid getting in trouble at all costs." She stiffened as she said that, and pulled her sweater sleeves down further on her arm.

A sad expression brushed his face for a brief moment, and then it returned to his normal emotionless face. He could imagine the bruises she was hiding underneath that sweater. The pain in her eyes showed years of hurt and hiding that he knew well. His parents had never been physically abusive towards him, granted he sometimes wondered if that was because to hit him they would actually have to remember that he was there. His parents were constantly arguing, and his mother would occasionally remember that she had a son and try to play the doting mother. Then she would get angry with his father, and Severus would be on his own again. "I believe she will be in Ravenclaw."

"I hope she's in Gryffindor." Said Lily.

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slythersomething. What are these strange words you're speaking?"

Severus spoke. "They are the Hogwart's houses. You will be sorted into a house that will become your family while at Hogwarts. Slytherin, my house is made up of ambitious students. We rarely have students who are muggleborn because the founder believed only pureblood wizards deserved schooling."

"Gryffindor," continued Lily "is full of students who are brave and daring. Ravenclaw, on the other hand is for students who have sharp minds and like to think a lot."

"Hufflepuff," finished Severus "is for anyone else."

"I'll probably wind up in Hufflepuff." Roselyn stated softly. "How many years have you been attending Hogwart's"

"We're both starting our third year." Severus answered.

Severus watched as the young blond haired girl stepped up to the stool. She was obviously nervous. There was something so familiar about her, but he just couldn't place it. She sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat was quiet for a good minute. Finally, the hat yelled out Slytherin. He clapped loudly along with all of the others at his table. He slid over slightly to make room for her, and motioned for her to sit next to him. From across the room, his eyes met Lily and she gave him a smile of approval.

The fact that Roselyn was in Slytherin, made Severus very curious to her parents were. He would have to start looking into ways to determine her lineage. Roselyn was a very attractive girl, nowhere as beautiful as Lily but she would draw attention of many of the males around. He would have to look after her. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes widened when the feast appeared on the table. He was sure, that she had never seen so much food in all her life.

It was October of Severus and Lily's fifth year. Roselyn was in her third. The three were extremely excited, because Roselyn was finally allowed to go to Hogsmeade with them. Severus had taken the young Slytherin under his wing, and his best friend Lily had fully accepted the addition to their duo. Roselyn and Lily rarely spent time alone together being in different houses and different years, but Severus was able to distribute time between both girls without problem. The three were also together as often as possible.

Severus hadn't had much luck in determining Roselyn's parentage. He had finally figured out why she seemed familiar. She had identical eyes to Lily. He was scared to bring this up to the girls, but he was almost certain that they were related. Through a spell he'd invented, he had been able to borrow some memories from Lily's childhood. Her mother had disappeared when she was a little over a year old for about 5 months. Severus believed she had waited till the pregnancy had started to show, and had gone into hiding till after the baby was born. He just hadn't figured out why yet, but he would.

The trio walked into Hogsmeade. The older two had been planning on where to take Roselyn first. They had decided on Honeydukes. They couldn't wait to let Roselyn have some of the delicious fudge sold there. Then they were going to take her to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer. After sitting there for about 30 minutes, Lily got up to go to the bathroom. She motioned for Roselyn to follow. The girls went into the bathroom and Lily confronted Roselyn."

"I can't believe that I hadn't seen it before now. How long have you been in love with Severus?"

Roselyn blushed. She had been trying to keep her feelings for the older Slytherin a secret for two years. It had become obvious to her early on that he only had eyes for Lily. It was even worse for Roselyn, when Severus had confided in Roselyn that he was in love with Lily. Lily only thought of Severus as a friend though."

"What makes you think I'm in love with him."

"The dreamy look in your eyes when he talks, the way you slowly inch closer to him while we were walking, the way your face lights up like a Christmas tree when he says your name. Shall I go on, or do you catch my drift."

"Please don't tell me I'm that obvious." Roselyn said with a deep sigh.

"It's only obvious to anyone in the female population."

"Please don't tell him, he thinks as me like a friend. I don't want to lose what we have."

"I won't, but don't expect me to not play matchmaker. You two would be a great pair."

"Thanks," Roselyn said biting her lip. She loved Severus with all of her heart; she wanted him to be happy. She tried to fight the urge to ask Lily the question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to, but she couldn't stop herself. "Why did you and Severus never start dating?"

Lily's face showed confusion. It was obvious that this question had never occurred to her. To Lily, Severus was a friend and that's all. Roselyn thought this should comfort her, but somehow it just made things worse. She wanted Severus to be happy, but he like her was in love with someone who would never return his love in the way he wanted. "We're friends; Severus would never be interested in a girl like me romantically. We're too much like brother and sister."

Roselyn just nodded her head in agreement. She knew Severus had never thought as Lily as a sister, but doubted she would ever believe her. She looked at the grin on Lily's face; it had a truly mischievous look to it. "I'm going to tell Severus that I'm feeling a little sick to my stomach. He'll still want you to see all of Hogsmeade, so you to can have some more time alone." With a slight giggle, Lily added "Have him take you to Madam Puddifoot's"

Roselyn looked at Lily, she wasn't sure whether to argue or give her a big hug and say thank you, so she settled with giving Lily a faint smile. Lily in turn splashed some water on her face and went out to the table where they had left Severus by himself. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had walked into the pub. Sirius had taken his usual attitude on finding whatever he could to insult Sirius. Lily and Roselyn exchanged glances, they knew they needed to get Severus somewhere else, or at least get the Marauders to leave. Lily whispered, "Go sit on his lap and snuggle up to him. I'll give him a back rub and hopefully he'll pay more attention to us than them." Roselyn nodded in agreement.

She saw Severus beginning to pull out his wand, so she quickened her step. She walked up to him and sat in his lap. Snuggling against him, she leaned in towards his ear and then whispered, "They aren't worth it; don't let them get to you." At this point Lily had walked up behind him and was softly rubbing his back. Roselyn felt Severus's body relax when Lily touched him. She felt a jolt of jealousy because he didn't relax for her, but she pushed it away. Roselyn shifted her body to allow herself to get more comfortable on Severus's lap. As she did that, he did a forceful cough and placed his hands on her hips to keep her still. As he touched her leg, a jolt went through Roselyn's body and she slightly jumped. With that Severus let out a slight groan. "Ladies, I think we need to retire to somewhere bit more," Severus paused and then finished "Private." At that Roselyn slid off his lap and stood up. Severus crinkled up his face, and bit his lip as Roselyn rose from his lap. He smiled as the two girls placed their arms in his, and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks together. They could hear James and Sirius muttering about how did Snivilus get two women. What did he have that they didn't.

The three walked towards the Shrieking Shack. Once they were sure they weren't being followed, Lily turned to look at Severus and Roselyn. "I hate to cut this short, but I'm not feeling well. Sev, I want you to promise me that you will show Roselyn a good time today."  
"If you're not feeling well, Lily, we should walk you back to the school and take you to the hospital wing."

Lily shook her head. "Don't worry Sev, its just female issues." As she said that, Severus swallowed and turned to look at Roselyn.

"So Roselyn, looks like it will be just me and you. What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

Lily took this opportunity to wink at Roselyn and head back down the road towards the school. Roselyn stood there with Severus, unable to look him in the eye. She had just been in his lap whispering in his ear. She wanted to be back in his lap again. She knew that wouldn't happen. Finally, she looked at Severus. "I'm open for anything you want to do." A curious smirk crossed Severus's as she said that, and then violently shook his head in an effort to remove the offending thought.

Severus and Roselyn walked down the various streets in Hogsmeade. They went into the many shops, and Roselyn was having a very good time. Neither of the two are quite sure when it happened, or why but at some point during the day they had joined hands. Finally, they were standing in front of Madam Puddifoot's and Severus dropped her hand. Roselyn spied the sign out front and recognized this as the place that Lily had said to have Severus take her. She started in, and Severus grabbed her arm. "That shop really isn't worth going into, it's really quite boring."

She was very curious now, mainly due to Severus's reaction. "I really want to go in; I've heard only good things about this place." Severus sighed. After looking around, he opened the door and led Roselyn into the tea shop. Roselyn had to suppress a laugh, as she looked around at the many Hogwarts students sitting across from each other at little round tables. Many of them were snogging. She could understand why Severus hadn't wanted to come in here, but she could see why Lily had sent them there. A waitress led them over to a table in the corner, and brought them some tea. The two sat in silence sipping their tea for a long period of time, the environment was not a place that supported in depth conversations.

After sitting there for a long time in the quiet, Roselyn leaned over and kissed Severus on the lips. He was obviously taken quite by surprise, but didn't pull away. The two sat leaning over the table snogging, like many of the other students in there. The sound of a tea cup breaking, followed by the curses of James Potter pulled them apart. The pair turned to look at James and Sirius talking in the corner and glaring at them.

"Tell me Sirius, how is it that a filthy Slytherin can have two women at his beck and call. He not only has two women, but they know about each other and seem to enjoy sharing the creep"

Sirius simply shrugged his shoulders with a bewildered look on his face. He was trying to pull James out of the place, obviously not wanting to cause a scene and get forbidden from the Hogsmeade trips. James let out a disgusted sigh as he followed Sirius out of the shop.

Now that James and Sirius were gone, Roselyn looked into her lap unable to look Severus in the eye after the kiss they shared. Her mind went in a thousand directions trying to find the words and voice tone to explain to Severus what had just happened. For this reason, she didn't see the smug look on Severus's face as James left. Severus enjoyed James thinking that Lily and Roselyn both belonged to him, even if the three of them were just friends. If Roselyn and Lily wanted to help further the Marauders opinions, he wasn't fool enough to stop it. Severus looked at Roselyn, she obviously was uncomfortable and afraid she had offended him.

Severus debated about playing into Roselyn's obvious discomfort. It would be fun to make her squirm after the reaction her and Lily had given him earlier. Fortunately for Roselyn, Severus saw more potential in not upsetting her about the incident. Watching James Potter be pissed over his relationship with Roselyn and Lily would be a lot more fun with Roselyn not feeling awkward about playing the role she had today. He knew he had to let her know that the kiss had not bothered him. He had actually really enjoyed it. That was the angle he would take in comforting his little Rose.

"Alright Rose, who do I need to go cast Sectumsempra on?" Roselyn looked at him with confusion. He smiled at her as he continued. "I need to know who you've been snogging, there is no way you learned to kiss that well from practicing with your pillow."

Severus was unsure of how Roselyn respond, and for some reason that he could not describe he realized if she actually gave him a name he would use his spell on the boy. The idea of anyone touching her made him want to punch someone. He pushed this image aside and turned to look her in the eye. She was blushing, which made him smirk.

"That was the first time I'd ever kissed anyone," she whispered.

"Wow." Severus was actually speechless. He assumed she had kissed someone, even if he didn't like it. He never dreamed that had been her first kiss. He felt a little guilty that it had been to fool James and Sirius. He thought about telling her that had been his first kiss also, but the idea of actually admitting that to anyone sent a shiver up his spine. "I think it's time we head back to school."

The two stood up and Severus went to pay for their tea. They walked back towards the school in silence. Severus wanted to kiss her again. Her lips had been so sweet; he wanted to taste them again. It was driving him insane. Finally he pushed her against a tree that they were passing. She was so caught off guard she didn't see the swish of his wand before he kissed her. He pressed his body against her as he kissed her. Neither one had any idea how long they actually stood there kissing. Finally, they separated. Severus smiled at her. "James and Sirius were behind us, and I couldn't resist giving them another show"

"Ah… good show," Roselyn mumbled.

Severus silently exhaled. He had been nervous Rose had known he was lying about James and Sirius being behind them. "You, too." Slowly their conversation returned to normal and they were laughing the way they always did when they ran into Lily in the Great Hall for dinner.


	2. Then There Were Two

Severus Snape and the Next Great Adventure

By Misty Fortner

**Chapter 2: And Then Their Were Two**

Severus and Roselyn sat beneath the big oak tree. Roselyn was sitting with her legs crossed leaning against the trunk of the tree. Severus was laying out on the grass with his head in her lap. She looked down into his face, and could see the tears in his eyes. "She will never forgive me, Rose. I've lost Lily forever."

Roselyn sighed. Severus had been repeating the same story to her for the past week. She was tired of hearing about it. Severus had screwed up and he knew it. He had allowed James to goad him into calling Lily a mudblood. Not that James had expected Severus to do this. From what Roselyn had heard, James had been as surprised as Lily and Severus had been at his words, because everyone but Lily knew of the dark haired Slytherin's feelings for Lily. Roselyn just stroked his hair with her right hand, and wiped away the tears with her left. "It will be okay, Severus. She'll come around. The words you used stung, so you got to give her time to realize you didn't mean it."

As if on queue a group of Gryffindor's strolled down the lawn. Roselyn spotted Lily immediately. She swallowed hard, because she noticed that Lily was walking hand in hand with James Potter. Severus followed her stare and noticed the pair too. He started to rise. Roselyn put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this Severus, you don't need another confrontation with Potter." Severus had a defeated look on his face as he sat back against the tree and observed as Roselyn approached Lily and James.

"Lily, can I speak with you please."

James started to refuse, when Lily shook her head at him. "It will be okay James, Rose won't hurt me. Go on, I will catch up with you in a bit." Lily turned to look at Roselyn. "You're not going change my mind. I can't handle the drama anymore."

"You have to know he didn't mean it, Lily. Severus was speaking out because he was embarrassed. He was hanging upside down with his underpants showing."

"He called me a mudblood, Rose. It really stung. He is supposed to be my best friend."

"It was because you were there to see his embarrassment. There's an old muggle expression that sums up what happened. You've probably heard it Lily, 'You hurt the one's you love the most' and that's the truth. He loves you more than anyone…"

Realization crossed over Lily's face as she listened to Roselyn's words. Their eyes met and the both looked towards the tree where Severus was sitting. Finally the girl's returned to look at each other. Finally Lily spoke, "I'm sorry, I never realized. I only thought we were friends…."

"Lily, I just want him to he happy. He's torturing himself. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him, I just don't like who he's becoming. I can't save him. A war is coming Rose, and sides will have to be chosen. Another muggle saying that's true is that its easier to pull someone down than to pull them up to higher ground. I will not let him pull me down with him. I've tried to pull him up and help him become a better person but he won't do it. You need to figure out where your siding Rose, before its too late."

"My place is with Severus, but that doesn't mean I'm choosing evil."

"I hope you can save him Rose, but I can't. I don't hate him and I'm not even mad at him. Its just what he said, that shows me that his life is on the wrong road. I hope he finds happiness. I hope you both find happiness. If he turns from the path he's on, I will work on repairing the friendship we once had, but not until then." The two girls said goodbye, and they began to walk away from each other when Lily called out to Roselyn and ran back to her. "When he wises up and makes you his girl, I better get invited to the wedding." They hugged and Lily returned to James. Roselyn returned to Severus.

"Did you convince her to forgive me?" Severus asked in a hopeful voice.

"It's not that simple, Sev. She's not mad at you." Roselyn sat down and Severus put his head back in her lap. "She's hurt. She also thinks that she needs to save you and that she can't save you."

Severus looked confuses. "Save me from what?"

"Voldemort."

Severus turned his head and watched as Lily walked off with James. They appeared to be happy. She didn't seem bothered at all to lose her best friend. Roselyn knew this wasn't true, but Severus' broken heart refused to let him see that. He turned and looked back to Roselyn. He spotted something on her robes; it was a red hair. He reached up and plucked the hair off her shoulder and placed it in the pocket of his pants."

"What was that?" Roselyn asked.

"Just something I need for a potion I've been working on."

Roselyn shrugged her shoulders and went back to stroking Severus' hair.

"Did you convince Lily to meet us tomorrow when we celebrate your birthday?"

Roselyn sighed, "No, Severus. She won't be joining us. We don't have to do anything special." It had been two years since Lily had quit hanging out with the two Slytherins. Roselyn and Lily still associated with each other on occasion, but never Lily and Severus.

Severus looked at Roselyn. She was not smiling. Her eyes looked watery, as if she wanted to cry but was stopping herself. He was confused and couldn't figure out why she had that look on her face. He dismissed it, guessing it was a female hormonal issue. "We will celebrate your birthday, I just hoped Lily would be there. I wanted to see her reaction to the birthday present I made you."

"What is it?"

"Not telling, you will have to wait till tomorrow."

"Please tell me!"

"Nope, you get to wait." Roselyn gave a Severus a puppy face trying to urge him into telling her what the present was. He wouldn't budge. Roselyn was so excited that night; she wondered how she would sleep.

"Roselyn," said the deep voice of her best friend as he held out two potion vials. "Happy Birthday."

Roselyn smiled at the dark haired boy in front of her. "Thank you," she said. She took the vials and examined them. "I've never seen a potion that look's like this; is it another one of your inventions?"

"Yes," and he pulled out a vial containing a red hair from his pocket.

"What's in there?"

"Just something I need for the potion.

Roselyn looked at the boy sitting beside her. She was very confused. "Are you going to tell me what these do?"

"Yes, I was about to explain. Do you remember last month when I asked you what you wanted for your birthday? You said anything would be fine. You once told me you just wished you could find out whom your real parents were. Well, I've done it Roselyn. This potion will verify family relations. All we need is hair samples, and we can find out who your parent's are."

Roselyn looked at Severus with big eyes. She had no doubt that his potion would do what it was supposed to and she was thrilled at the idea that the potion he had been trying to work out the past month had been for her birthday present. She wondered whose hair it was. "Whose hair is that, if I didn't know better I would think it was Lily's. Its her hair color.

Severus Snape looked into the attractive blonde's eyes. How could he explain that every time he looked at her, he saw Lily's eyes? They were identical. He knew when he she was related to Lily, he just couldn't explain how he knew. Severus was quiet for a long while. Finally, he looked at her and smiled. "It is. My instincts tell me you are related to her. Don't ask me to explain, I just want to test a theory. Lily and Petunia wouldn't know they have a sister, all they remember is there mom going away when they were little to take care of their grandma." Severus reached up and gently pulled two hairs from Roselyn's head. He placed one on the table and held the other one in his hand. He took the hair of Lily's and placed it beside Roselyn's in between his fingers. Then he dipped the two hairs into the milky purple substance.

"If the potion turns red it represents a mother child relationship, blue for a father child relationship. I think we know not to expect these colors. Yellow represents a full sibling relationship. Orange represents two people who have the same mother and green represents two people who share the same father. If the deep purple hue lightens into a lavender tone, it means they are related but in a fashion not specified. If the hue does not change, they are not related."

They placed the vial on the table, and talked for 15 minutes before returning there glare upon the vial. Roselyn fully expected to return to the vial and still see a deep purple hue, while Severus anticipated an orange hue.

A small gasp arose from Roselyn's lips as she saw the orange liquid that still had two hairs sticking out from it. Severus had been right; she was Lily's half sister. A single tear slipped from her eye. Severus had mistaken the tear of one of joy that she was no longer alone in the world. Unfortunately, Roselyn had been very sad at that moment. She was in love with a man who would always see her as a kid sister to the woman he loved. She saw being Lily's sister as the death of any hope of a romantic relationship with her beloved Severus. She would always be like a baby sister.

"I was right! How wonderful for you isn't it. You have a sister. I wonder how Lily's going to react. I'm sure she's going to be very excited. I know she really misses the close relationship she had with your other sister Petunia. I guess Petunia isn't happy about Lily's being a witch. Now she has you."

Roselyn just stared at Severus. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. For once in her life, she wanted him to shut up so she could clear her head. Usually, she loved hearing his voice, but not right now. She felt like the news that Lily was suffocating her. If Lily knew that Roselyn was her sister, she might try to stop Roselyn from seeing Severus or she might start hanging out with the two of them again. Roselyn liked having Severus to herself. She closed her eyes and hugged Severus tight. She needed to be in his arms right now, even if he mistook it for her being thankful to him for this revelation.

Finally after about 10 minutes of burying herself in Severus's robes so he couldn't see her tears, she was able to compose herself. She knew how to get her out of the pickle she was in. She looked into Severus's eyes and gave a small smile. "I don't think we should tell Lily. I think it would be best for my sister to not know about me though. Obviously, our mother didn't want me. I'm pretty sure Lily doesn't know she has a second sister, and I don't want anything to do with a mother who didn't give a damn about me. She raised twos daughters, but wouldn't keep me. I'm probably the love child of some affair. It would be bad for my existence to be known.

Severus looked at Roselyn for a moment before nodding his head. "You may be right about not going public with this knowledge. I don't think Lily's mom was having an affair. If my second theory is correct, then knowing she had a sister would be a lot more difficult on Lily that I had even considered."

Roselyn looked at Severus, she asked him to continue his thoughts only using her eyes. "I think your and Lily's mother may have been raped. We both know that the sorting hat put you in Slytherin for some other reason than your cunning. You are too kind hearted and caring to be a true Slytherin. I believe there is another reason you were placed in Slytherin. I think the man who raped your mother had a family reputation for being in Slytherin."

"So who do you think my father is?"

Severus strokes Roselyn's long blonde hair. His instinct told him that she was a Malfoy. Her looks also reminded him of his good friend Lucius. Severus thought they might be brother and sister. He hoped he was wrong on this account. He had managed to get a hair from Abraxas Malfoy while in Hogsmeade last week. "Well lets just see what color this hair turns the serum." At that point Severus took the Malfoy hair and Roselyn's other and dipped it. The pair sat in silence waiting for the results to be done. Finally after 15 minutes, they returned to the potion and saw it was a blue tone. Severus closed his eyes not knowing how to tell his best friend she was the daughter of a man she despised. Roselyn just stood looking from Severus to the potion. "So who's my daddy?"

Finally Severus let out a sigh, "Well it seems I was right on two accounts tonight. You, my Rose, are the child of Emily Evans and Abraxas Malfoy." Roselyn's eyes opened wide. She had thought things couldn't get any worse. It was bad enough being in competition with her own sister for the man she loved, but now she learns that her father is a man known for mistreating anyone who isn't a pure blood. In all the daydreams Roselyn had had about spending her 16th birthday with the Severus; she never expected to spend it crying from learning that her parents were Emily Evans and Abraxas Malfoy.

"I can't go back to the dorms tonight. I'm going to stay here and sleep tonight." She said with tears in her eyes. This was to much, and she couldn't keep them back.

"How do you expect not to get caught?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could convince the prefects to cover for me."

"The only way Janaile won't report you being missing from the dormitory is if she thinks your doing something naughty. You can't lie so I will have to be there to keep her from knowing." Severus' red flag was going off. He wasn't sure but something about the look on Roselyn's face was telling him that spending the night here alone with her would be trouble.

Roselyn smiled. Maybe she was going to get a better birthday after all. "I know what we can tell Janaile. Meet me back here tonight, and I will tell you all about it. I can handle it all, she won't suspect a thing."

Severus brushed his black hair away from his face. He had no idea what she was up to, but the gleam in her eyes intrigued him. He smiled, she may have soft spots, but she defiantly knew how to manipulate a situation when she needed too. He looked into the eyes that looked like Lily's and found he was unable to say no. "Alright, we will meet back here in about 2 hours. Is that enough time for you to put your plan into action?"

Roselyn smiled sweetly at him, "Yes. That should be sufficient."

Severus already knew she wasn't going to give them the details, but he was determined to try. He hoped he could at least get some hint of what she was up to. Trying to soften her defenses, he rubbed her shoulders. "So my little Rose, are you going to tell me what you're planning for tonight. I may be asked questions, so I think you should tell me the plan."

Roselyn laughed. She loved when he called her his rose, but she also knew that he used the nickname to manipulate her. He wasn't going to win tonight. Her plan relied on him not having the details or he wouldn't come.

"Sorry Sevy. I'm not falling for your sweet talking tonight."

"You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"What to you want me to call you then?"

"Call me Severus or Snape, hell even Sev. Just not Sevy."

"Sorry, I like Sevy. You'll have to deal," she said as she exited the door.

Roselyn had gotten the prefects to cover for them, and she met Severus back at the room of requirement. She arrived before he did to prepare the room. After inspecting the room, she changed into the black negligee that she had designed and had the room created for her. She laid herself on the bed to wait for him. The sheets were so soft; they were made of green satin. The room was dark, dimly lit with candlelight. It was like a fantasy. Roselyn hoped the room would blindfold Severus when he came in. She wanted him close to her before he saw her.

Severus came in, he began to rub at his eyes. "Roselyn, are you in here? Something's wrong I can't see."

Roselyn smiled as she got up and walked towards him. She could see him perfectly. She took his hand and led him to the bed. He was still rubbing his eyes so she knew that the room hadn't given him his sight back. They sat down and she kissed him. The kiss was a passionate kiss, which inspired sparks he felt as strongly as her, and he couldn't help but return the kiss. Finally, she pulled back a little. He looked at her and his eyes opened wide. She knew the kiss had returned his sight.

"I am going to give you my virginity tonight." She could see he was about ready to refuse, so she gently moved her hand up his inner thigh teasingly. "I have to do it, Janaile will report both of us if she can use her virgin detecting spell on us, and it shows I'm still pure."

Severus's eyes opened wide. "No wonder you wouldn't tell me your plan, I wouldn't have agreed, and you knew it."

"Yes, I admit I knew it. You can consider it a thank you for all the work you did on my birthday present."

Severus glowered at her. It wasn't often that he got angry with Rose, but tonight he was defiantly angry. He felt he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he didn't have sex with Roselyn tonight, it would be all over the school tomorrow that he was impotent or something. He didn't feel like listening to the jokes the Marauders would make about that. On the other hand, if he did have sex with Roselyn then Lily would hear about it and think badly of him. He would lose any chance he had of regaining her trust.

There was a long awkward silence between the two and finally she spoke. She was half speaking how she felt, but half being manipulative at the same time. "Sorry, Severus. I didn't think you found me that repulsive that you couldn't have sex with me. Just brew up that potion you gave to the Ravenclaw girl who was picking on me last month. If we make my period come real heavy, then Janaile won't tell anyone about us not having sex tonight."

Severus stared at Rose for a long time, he saw the tears that came to her eyes and he felt sick at his stomach. She didn't understand that he didn't want to take advantage of her. He knew she had romantic ideas about the first time she made love to a man, and he they were just friends. She had been willing to give herself to him, because she didn't want to be alone tonight after learning she was the daughter of a man she despised. Instead of comforting her, he had just hurt her. Severus pulled Rose into his arms, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Rose, you are beautiful. Seeing you in that outfit is enough to drive any man wild. Right now it is taking every bit of restraint I have not to lay you on this bed and make love to you." He looked into her eyes, searching to find if she believed him. He couldn't find the answer, so he took her hand and placed it over his pants that were barely restraining his enlarged member. She let out a soft gasp. He was very obviously very erect. "See, this is what you're doing to me right now. I just know you. This was not how you envisioned for your first time making love to a man. I don't want to you to eventually hate me for taking this from you. Especially because I'm not experienced enough to even know that you will even enjoy your first time. I've never been with a woman, Rose."

For some reason the fact that Severus was a virgin surprised Roselyn, but it made her want him all that much more. The idea that they would be each others first made her want him so much more than she already did.. She had to bite her tongue to not blurt out that she loved him, so this was everything she wanted to fulfill her first time dream. Finally she said, "Severus, you are my best friend. I have never been as close to any man as I am you. I have romantic ideas, yes. But, it's not like you're a complete stranger. We have a deep friendship, and the idea of sharing my body with you is very appealing. We both know that were only friends, but we both hope to find romantic love someday. When I truly make love to a man that I love, and who returns the feelings it would be nice to have some experience with what a man likes. Maybe we can give each other the experience to make us better lovers to the ones we love."

"Wow" Roselyn thought to herself. She had surprised herself at how well she had been able to pull together a fairly decent argument.

The two sat on the bed awkwardly for another few moments. Finally, Severus looked Roselyn in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? After I start touching you and feel you touching me, I'm not sure if I will be able to stop."

"Severus, please…. I want you to make love to me tonight." He pulled her closer and began to kiss her. He ran his fingers down her back and over her legs. Roselyn, let out a soft sigh, as she intertwined one hand in his hair, and began to stroke his back with the other. When they loosened from their kiss, Roselyn began to unbutton his robes. When she was able to get all his clothes off, he undid her nightgown, and they slid under the covers. He gently began to cup her breasts, stroking them gently and drawing little circles with his fingers. He than began to kiss and suck on each one while his fingers slid down and caressed her stomach. She let out a soft moan as he nibbled her breast and slid her hands down to his hard member. She began to lightly stroke him, as his hand moved down to her hidden area. After caressing her with his hand there, he slowly entered her. Somewhere he had heard to be really slow during a woman's first time. He didn't want to hurt his little Rose, so he entered her extremely slowly and fought the urge to thrust. He could tell by the way she had grabbed him that she had been in pain for a brief time, but she loosed her grip and he began to slowly thrust. The two moved in a very harmonious rhythm; and eventually, she began to breathe harder and harder until she was moaning with pleasure. Severus kissed Roselyn unsure if the room would have made soundproof walls for their night together. With the realization that he had made her cum, he quickly came himself. As he came, he called out the name "Lily". He had never felt so relaxed in his life, he pulled Roselyn onto his chest and gently caressed her hair.

Roselyn fought tears. She had been enjoying everything till he called her Lily. That stung. She debated on confronting him, but decided to stay quiet. She wouldn't let Severus see her cry. Not after that. She held the tears back and lay in his arms trying to find a reason to justify him calling her Lily that didn't mean he had pretended she was Lily. The two drifted off to sleep, only to awaken twice more in the middle of the night to make love again. These times were much more enjoyable for Severus didn't call her Lily. The final time, he had even called out Rose in the throws of their passion.

Severus waited outside the hospital wing with Lily. The two of them hadn't spoke too much since the incident where he had called her mudblood. Roselyn and Lily had at Hogsmeade when Roselyn had started vomiting. She had finally convinced Roselyn to go to the hospital wing. Severus had been trying to convince her for the past 2 days, but she had hid the vomiting.

Finally Lily turned to Severus, "Is it true? Everyone says you two are dating."

Severus stumbled over his words. It was true, that was what everyone was saying. Janaile had told everyone that they were having sex so most students assumed they were dating. Severus was unsure what to say. He didn't want Lily to believe that he was dating Lily, but he didn't want her to think he had taken advantage of Rose.

Luckily he was saved by Madom Pomfry coming out. "Severus, you may come in now. Lily if you will wait a few more minutes, you can come in also."

Severus walked in and saw Roselyn sitting on a bed. She was eating some crackers and had some butterbeer. Roselyn didn't look at him, she just stared at the crackers. "Hi," she said.

He was confused and worried. "Hi," he returned. "So what's the diagnosis?"

"I think you better sit down first." Severus' eyes got large. He knew the news was never good when he was told to sit first. He sat on the bed beside her and put his hand under her chin forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong, Rose?"

"Severus, I…. um we…uh well…" She paused. This was making Severus very uncomfortable. He moved up and put his arms around her. She pulled away and looked at him. "Don't hate me please… I'm sorry Severus, I didn't think about consequences, I just didn't want to be alone."

Severus swallowed, he hadn't thought about it either. It all made fit together now. Her exhaustion the last few days, the vomiting, and everything made since. They were going to have a baby. He had just lost Lily forever; he knew that. He would do right by Roselyn though. He looked at her. "We should get married?"

"Why do you want to get married?"

"We're having a baby. It's what's right for him or her. Kids should have two parents."

A tear slipped from Roselyn's eye. She wouldn't marry him due to being pregnant. She would only get married for love. "I'm sorry Severus, I can't marry you."

"What do you mean? We should get married."

"No, Severus. I won't change my mind. You can be a part of his life. I want our child to know you, but I will not get married because I'm pregnant."

"Fine, whatever." Severus stormed out of the room. Lily was still there waiting.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"Everything, everything I bloody do is wrong. Talk some since into her Lily, please." He walked away and she watched him go.

Finally, she turned her head and went into the room. She found Roselyn crying. Lily ran over to the bedside, "What's wrong?"

"Severus asked me to marry him." She cried.

Lily looked very confused, "You're only in your fifth year. Though why are you crying I thought you loved him."

"He only wants to marry me because I'm pregnant." Roselyn sobbed.

Lily looked at Roselyn with shock, she was unsure of what to say. Finally after the surprise calmed down "He obviously cares for you, I mean after all you two kinda had to um… well you are carrying his child."

"Yeah, well I manipulated that situation. He didn't want to, but I put him into a position where he would look bad if he didn't have sex with me because he loved me. I just didn't want to be out of my room the day I found out…." She cried harder.

"Roselyn, I'm really confused. Maybe you should explain and I'll see what I can do to help you."

Roselyn took a deep breath, and began "For my birthday Severus designed a potion to test hair strands to find out if you're related. He put my hair and your hair in one vial and found out we have the same mother. Then he put another of my hairs in a vial with Lucius' dad's hair. I'm his daughter."

"That makes no sense. How would you be their child."

"We think your mom was raped. She left when you were a little girl to give birth to me. She told you and Petunia that she went to take care of your grandma."

Lily was silent trying to think back. She started to cry herself. "You're my sister!" She hugged Roselyn. "I'm going to be an aunt! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was unsure of how you would react with the whole rape scenario."

"It is kind or weird, and it makes me like the Malfoy's a lot less, but it's not your fault."

The two girls hugged and Roselyn told Lily the rest of the story about how she had gotten Severus to have sex with her and how much she loved him. Roselyn cried over the fact that he was in love with Lily and not with her. Finally, the girls separated for the night and Lily promised to write her parents to see if Roselyn could come stay with her during the summer. As her parting words to Roselyn, Lily said, "I think you should marry him. He does love you, He may not know it but he does."


End file.
